Darkling
by zackayu
Summary: Her name is Menolly, she was sired by the most sadist vampire the underworld feared most, Dredge. His name will bring shiver down anyone's spine as they speak of him. What Menolly didn't know was that, she has a position to reclaim from the underworld..
1. Chapter 1

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**The night sky was dark and scary,  
Yet it was soothing.**_

The breeze was cooling,  
Yet it brought shiver down my spine.

The life I have been through,  
The rough and scary skies I've climbed,  
Was nothing compared to this.

Never in my life did I fear losing my life.  
Never had I came across this throughout my adventures.

Today is the day when I fight to live,  
Fight with death.  
And fight with destiny.

I believe that fate is in my hands.  
However HE destines us all.  
Though I prove my wrong and rights,  
Now is where I throw them all.

The answer I wish to seek,  
Now lies in the hands of thee.  
The reasons to the answer,  
Are now disappeared with me.

My soul is at peace,  
My life was fruitful.  
Today is the day,  
Where I put it all through.

_**Overcoming Death**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Flashes of light blinded me, swallowing my every sorrow. That night when I stared into space, I felt every hair on my body stand. My last breath was cold and easy.

_**It is not your time yet child. Live once more and be thirsty my Nosferatu.**_**  
**  
I awoke once more, my throat burning like fire. The voice in my head kept coming back,. It kept telling me to feed... FEED!!

I couldn't think straight. All I could think was.....b...blo...od....blood.. All I could think of was BLOOD! I had to have blood. My mind was blurry, had a splitting headache. I tried to figure out what was wrong with me until, I smelled something. Something so delicious. So, appetizing...

I started to drool. My hunger grew more and more. I followed the scent of the delicious _food._ My feet was light, surprisingly. My movements were swift and agile. It felt as though I was running on air.

I reached my _meal_ faster then I thought. It was, a, deer. Wait, why was I in the forest? But that question left my mind when I felt my teeth grew longer and longer. I touched the tips of _teeth_ with my finger tips. They were no longer teeth, replaced with, _**fangs**_.

I wanted to cry, cry hard and loud. But couldn't. I felt myself drawn to the deer. I tried to stop. I knew what creature I was. I knew what had caused me to turn into this creature I now am. I knew too well what I had to do. I guided myself through my instincts, even though part of me tried to hold back for the sake of my sanity.

As I sank my fangs deep into the deer's neck, my tears overflowed like a waterfall from a mountain.

_**Yes Nosferatu, this is what you were born to do. Your time will come very soon. Very soon you will return to your....**_

I couldn't hear the last few words the voice in my head had said because I was too frustrated and shut all other unimportant things from my mind. I want to be myself, alone, for the time being. When I still have a little humanity in me. I continued sucking the deer's blood, tears still flowing like a river.

I feared that I will lose my loved ones.... Well, not that I have any though... I hated the feeling of guilt for killing the innocent lives of others to quench my hunger, my thirst.

This time I thought for sure I would take the life of an innocent firstborn. But something deep in my heart, my mind, told me to control the beast in me. It told me that I was the one in CONTROL! For it is _**My**_ body, My flesh and soul.

And so I learnt to control my inner me, my beast, for the sake of the innocent lives. If I had to feed on the humans, I'd rather feed on thugs or criminals.

That night, I heard the wind hustle, made my no longer beating heart skipped a beat. My fangs were stained with blood of thugs. I retracted it as I made my move.

I felt a sudden jerk upon my hand. And there it was, the very reason of my fear. My _**sire**_, the very vampire which turned me into the _**beast **_I am now. He was called, Dredge. Tall with dark blue eyes, hair short but curly, blond. Lips so lush that any woman he wishes to kiss will not back down. His lips told me that he was an experienced kisser. It also told me that he was _very_ good at it too…

His eyes were filled unexpected emotions you could never think he had. For a vampire that is. He inched nearer and nearer to me, closing the gap between us until we were a kiss apart. His eyes told me that he wanted me... And wanted me _**BAD **_and _**NOW**_! It was so, demanding.

I couldn't stop myself, "I want you" he said. So soft that I almost missed him say it. Surprisingly, I was happy that I was a vampire that moment.

He crushed his lips to mine, biting my lip for entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue explore every inch of my mouth. I shuddered when I heard myself moan in pleasure. _Why? Why was I in heat for a male that is the very cause of the way I am now? _

The thought of it snapped me back to reality. I managed to push him away before he mesmerizes me again.

He looked me in my eyes, hurt. I felt my heart throb seeing his expression. "Not here, not now" was all I said....

I wanted to get away from him. But I couldn't understand why I was attracted to him. To think that I almost lost my virginity to the man that made me into what I am now. Funny how it seemed that I felt lost when I stared into his eyes.

When I turned to face away, he grabbed my arms and yanked me to him. I was about to scream my lungs out when he picked me up in a bridal style and within minutes, we were at my house. "Why, why did you bring me here Dredge?" I questioned. He said nothing and placed me gently on my bed.

I opened my mouth to question him again but my body betrayed me. It moved against my will and stared into his blue navy eyes. He held my gaze that I didn't realize he was in front of me. "My Queen, I am honored to be of your acquaintances. You will rise once more. And be the one to lead peace between us Creature of the Night and the Living. Accept me... Accept yourself"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stared into his eyes questioning his previous statement in silence... _What did he mean by "Queen"?_ I thought. But I was so distracted with my thoughts in silence that it startled me when Dredge touched my cheek. Caressing it ever so lightly.

I gazed deep in his beautiful navy eyes. Suddenly, tons of memories flowed into my mind.

* * *

**Flashback  
**  
_I was sitting on my bed, deep in thoughts. A sudden figure approached me, awakening me from my thoughts. There stood a beautiful man, too beautiful to be mine._  
_Tall with wide chest and broad shoulders. Long and muscular arms and legs. Hair bright blond like the colour of the warm sun, eyes warm navy blue. Nose sharp, not too long, not too short, Perfect. Lips pink and lush. He was the perfect man._

_"Dredge.." His lips crushed onto mine when I was about to speak. He longed for me, hungry and possessive. I didn't care one bit. I slide my hand onto his back, synchronizing with his touch on me. His hand found its way to my right breast and I was given a light squeeze that earned him a moan. He took the chance to slid his tongue into me exploring his way in my mouth. It gave me the shudders as our tongue entwined and danced together._

_I slid my hand under his shirt, unclothing him as he did me. As he broke the kiss and trailed it down my jaw, I couldn't help but feel disappointed that we had to stop our hot kiss. I realized his smirk as I growled low as he planted kisses along the part that connected my neck and my shoulder.  
_  
_His mouth found his way to my breast and kissed my hardened nipple. That night, we made love as though there were no tomorrow. Unfortunately, tomorrow did come._

_He gently squeezed both my breast with his hands and stared deep into my eyes, with eyes filled with lust._

_He was my lover, My knight, My husband. Dredge Persimus._

**End of Flashback**

"I accept you as you, I accept me as me. I, Queen of the Underworld. Lady of the Night, Menolly D'Arg. And I accept you, Dredge Persimus, Son of the great vampire, Jarele Persimus. My mate, my love, My knight of the Underworld." With that, I kissed him with full force only to be return with a compassionate and long kiss.

**  
**Nextmorning, I woke up from sleeprecalling the dream I had to know that it really happened. I saw Dredge approaching my bed, topless. I stared at his naked torso and blushed when I realized he was aware of where I was looking. After what we did together last night, I didn't think I'd still blush.

He brought me a cup of coffee. Warm, the way I like it. Yes, I can drink coffee. The tales about vampires only survived on blood is not all true, but not all wrong either. We can still eat human food and walk under the sun. But it is no lie that our eyes do sting when sunlight occur.

I sipped the coffee slowly to enjoy the taste on my tongue before swallowing it. I loved how the coffee tasted. Thick and rich, just like, erm... well, blood... *smiles* Now don't get me wrong. Blood does taste thick and rich you know.

As I rested the cup down on the blanket, I realized that I was no longer in my room. I was in an unfamiliar room. Its scent was like the earth, thick,musky and _soily._ Though at first it stung my noise. But slowly the scent became soothing. Funny how I didn't realize it until now. I must have been so caught up on staring at Dredge that I didn't realize my surroundings.

I blushed at that thought. Only to be soothe by Dredge. His hands caressed my cheeks. It immediately calmed me down.

"Today my love, you will have to fulfill your duties." I groaned at the statement. Oh how I have always hated working.

I got dressed in a silken dress. It was thin and light. It made walking very much easier. I should thank Dredge for the dress. It suited its purpose as it was hot in the Underworld. Though we don't feel any difference of hot and cold. But it doesn't hurt to be a little human sometimes, does it?

I met Dredge down at the dining hall, passing through several hallways and several corridors. If a human were to live here, he or she will be exercising everyday for the all sorts of reasons. Good thing I'm not though. *Grins*. Else I'll be skin and bones left if I were to get lost in this labyrinth of a castle. To think that this castle is mine... Who would have thought of it.. hmm... hahaha...

A sudden figure startled me. It wasn't a man. It was an animal, a black panther with a horn on its forehead. Making it look like a unicorn. It had golden eyes and long sharp fangs. Much like a Saber-tooth. It stared at me with longing eyes. I reached out my hand to touch it, but it moved back one step. "_Agape_, come, come to me my pet. Have no fear of me. You are _mine _Agape. I love you, and I won't hurt you Agape. You know I won't." Convinced, Agape(which means Love in our language) approached me. I welcomed her lovingly and scratched her left ear, earning myself a purr. She was contented as I was. Soon I had to move on to the dining table, where Dredge sat waiting for me.

I was accompanied by my familiar, Agape. It brought me more confidence in time to come to meet the Vampire Council. _Even the Underworld had politics.... WHY!!!!!!_

_"Welcome_, your Majesty Menolly. I am glad to be of your acquaintances. I am called Gnosis. Beside me here is my younger brother, Logos. I assume you remember us, no?" I nodded my head in agreement._ Gnosis and Logos. Both symbolizes Knowledge. Interesting, I expect alot coming from them. _*Smirks*. _They seem to be a likable lot. My journey here will be an interesting one once more. I will follow where fate and destiny brings me._

A/N: Hey! I hope y'all like the second chapter!!! I work hard for this ye knw!!!! =D REVIEW PLS!!! THX!


End file.
